kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Trading Faces
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Kim investigates a series of thefts surrounding several famous celebrities, as well as the shady (if somewhat shallow) Camille Leon. As if that wasn't enough, she has to put up with the Tweebs, who have skipped a few grades and are now attending Middleton High School as Freshmen. Mission * Villains: Camille Leon * Evil plot: Stealing famous jewels and framing other celebrities. * Kim's transportation: Kenny's father. The tweebs had tutored Kenny. Personal Storyline It is revealed that Dr. Beaufox is the doctor who conducted Camille Leon's Nanomorphing surgery, when Tim and Jim Possible were reading a book on Camille Leon. This experimental surgery lets her shapeshift into anyone, on the planet, including the clothes that they have on as well. Presumably, she may be able to shapeshift into nonexistent people as well, but she always nanomorphs into other people, when she commits crimes. After determining that a certain valuable necklace will be the thief's next target, Kim decides to go to the modeling show where the necklace will be worn. When the model doesn't show up, Kim takes her place and wears the necklace herself. However, Camille shows up anyway and rips it right off Kim's neck, then assumes Britina's appearance and runs off. Kim tells Ron to look for Britina and that it's really Camille. Shortly afterward she runs into Ron again, but things get confusing when a second Ron appears on the scene. Kim quickly figures out which one is Camille and tackles her. Camille escapes temporarily and takes the form of an old woman, but her cat runs up to her and blows her cover to help kim and Ron catch her, Camille is arrested and britina, Mc honey and scarlet are released from prison. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes * Camille: Do you know who I am?! * Ron: Lady, the real question is, do *you* know who you are? * Ron: Socks are gross? I mean my socks are gross but what does that even mean? ---- * Kim: Late. Uh, sorry. The Tweebs. This Morning. My clothes. Total dramarama. * Monique: Whoa girl! Chillax. ---- * Ron: Try Middle School, about four miles that way. (Points to his left) ---- * Jim: We’re not in middle school anymore. * Tim: We’ve been skipped ahead. * Jim: We’re freshman! * Tim: We’re here! * Kim: Nooooooooooooooo! Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Other Images From Episode Camille KimRon.png Trading Faces (4).jpg Trading Faces (6).jpg 1255.jpg Trading Faces Miss Guide.png Exposing the culprit.jpeg Exposed.jpeg Checking the footage.jpeg Let's go.jpeg|Come on Ron, let's go to the crime scene. Celebrity in jail.jpeg Checking the crime scene.jpeg Trading Faces.jpeg|We gotta tell kim. Mc Honey arrested.jpeg|I didn't steal those goodiebags, I'm innocent. Trading Faces 24.jpeg|Thanks you 2 Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board * "Freshman Orientation 9 AM" * "Freshman Re-Orientation 2 PM" Team Possible's Transportation Allusions * Hercules - Kim's outfit and haircut looks the same as Megara from the 1997 version of "Hercules" Trivia Errors * Kim's cheerleader uniform landed on the dryer and the floor when the dryer got unplugged, in the next scene the uniform is gone. * Kim can be seen wearing her green top and blue pants for a brief moment when Jim and Tim are about to answer the pop quiz question, before and after that she is wearing her light purple top and skirt. * The papers on Mr Barkin's desk disappear. Continuity * Camille mentions wearing Kim's "look" once before. This is a reference to "Kim Style" in "Kimitation Nation." * Ron refers to spending some money in this Ritzy Mall back when he was a millionaire. This is a reference to "Ron Millionaire." Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Written by ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * With the Voice Talents of ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Colour Stylists ** * Production Manager ** * Technical Directors ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Colour Correction ** * Main Title Design By ** * Animation Production by ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanner ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Sound Designer ** * Dialogue Editor ** * Music Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Digital Audio Transfer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Supervisor ** * Production Coordinators ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Talent Coordinator ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links * "Disney Wiki: Trading Faces" Merchandise Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes